


Une affaire qui roule

by Chapaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: C'est bien connu : Buster et les vacances, ça fait deux. Lassé de devoir attendre pour quelques jours de repos, Nuts décide de prendre les choses en main et de concocter une surprise à sa manière à son Grognon.





	Une affaire qui roule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaHolmes/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> aujourd'hui au menu, un petit OS en forme d'épilogue pour mon roman "Totally Nuts". Quelque chose comme un "cinq ans plus tard" qui, je pense, va clore définitivement les aventures de la Noisette et de son Grognon.  
> Ce texte est plus que largement dédié à ma Maya préférée du monde, pour l'anniversaire de qui il a été écrit !
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi.

 

— Mais où est-ce que tu m’emmènes à la fin ? Et combien de temps je vais encore devoir garder ce foutu bandeau ?

— Allons, un peu de patience, Grognon. On est bien arrivés…

— Patience, patience. Ça fait deux heures que je patiente. Fallait le dire qu’en plus d’un paraplégique, tu voulais un aveugle…

Nuts adorait voir Buster ronchonner, c’était même un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il devait pourtant bien admettre que…

— Tu n’as aucune patience. Tu le sais ça ?

Un reniflement sarcastique s’éleva du siège passager.

— Tu viens juste de t’en apercevoir ?

— Tu parles, ça fait la moitié de ton charme. Sans ça, je m’ennuierais à mourir. Et arrête de grommeler dans ta barbe, j’entends tout. En plus, on arrive.

Un bruit de gravier qui crissaient sous les roues indiqua à Buster que leur voiture de location s’écartait de la route principale. Enfin route… Une série de trajectoires vaguement goudronnées infestées de nids de poule oui…

Puis le moteur fut coupé et un courant d’air frais ainsi qu’un bruit de portière lui apprirent que Nuts quittait le volant. À ce stade, tout ce que Buster savait, c’était qu’ils se trouvaient sur une île en Écosse. Il aurait été difficile de le lui cacher tout le temps qu’avait duré leur vol depuis Heathrow puis la travée en bateau. Une fois débarqués et la voiture récupérée, les choses s’étaient gâtées et Nuts avait insisté pour qu’il porte cette saleté de bandeau.

_Deux heures de route, par saint Georges !_

La seule chose qui l’avait fait céder, c’était la promesse de réemploi du maudit accessoire que Nuts lui avait susurrée à l’oreille, sa barbe lui chatouillant le cou. Un long frémissement avait secoué Buster et il avait préféré masquer sa soudaine agitation sous un consentement bourru.

L’interminable trajet s’en était ensuivi. Heureusement, le calvaire touchait à sa fin. Encore que…

Quel genre d’idée farfelue avait encore émergé de cette caboche poilue ?

La présence massive de Nuts s’imposa à lui, matérialisée par son odeur de thé à la bergamote et une soudaine disparition de la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Le géant qui éclipsait le ciel et lui faisait perdre le fil de ses râleries intérieures.

— Tu es prêt, grognon ?

À côté de lui, le cliquetis caractéristique de son fauteuil que l’on déplie résonna.

Avec une confiance qui le surprenait encore aujourd’hui, Buster tendit les bras et ferma les yeux. Ce qui était un peu couillon sous le bandeau, il devait bien en convenir, mais il ne put s’en empêcher. Nuts le souleva avec la douce fermeté dont il était coutumier et le déposa avec la même aisance dans son fauteuil.

Une fois Buster calé, ils roulèrent quelques instants sur les gravillons, mais rejoignirent très vite ce qui devait être une allée goudronnée. Dans l’air, flottait une odeur de bruyère et d’iode. Le parfum de la lande que borde la mer.

Le fauteuil s’immobilisa et Nuts le contourna, laissant Buster profiter du parfum de la brise.

— Bon, à trois, je t’enlève ton bandeau. D’accord ? 1… 2… et 3 !

D’abord ébloui par la blancheur du ciel, Buster cligna des yeux pour s’accoutumer à cette brusque luminosité. Bien loin au-dessus de sa tête, s’effilochaient paresseusement quelques traînées de nuages gris pâle.

Et au creux de cet écrin de coton, se logeait un petit château. Ou un grand manoir, il n’aurait su dire. Les lieux étaient plus que coquets avec leur crénelage de brique sombre et de granit. Sans compter une façade largement illuminée par des bows windows ainsi qu’une charmante verrière.

Très… romantique.

Buster déglutit et se tourna vers Nuts qui le contemplait avec un petit air satisfait. Même si une pointe d’attente et de vulnérabilité se lisait tout au fond des yeux chocolat. Il avait fallu du temps pour que Buster la découvre, alors qu’elle devait être là depuis le début. Cette volonté de bien faire, de lui plaire. Ce besoin même…

Cela lui serra la gorge et il offrit un sourire un peu tremblotant à son compagnon.

— C’est magnifique ici…

Nuts se détendit et son expression reprit cette profondeur tranquille qui apaisait tellement Buster. Ainsi qu’une petite étincelle d’amusement.

— Un compliment, grognon ? Je suis abasourdi…

_Oh, il le prenait comme ça !_

— Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je te pardonne pour le bandeau…

— Attends de voir la chambre…

Et juste comme ça, Nuts le contourna à nouveau pour reprendre leur route jusqu’à la réception.

 

Un petit quart d’heure plus tard, Buster était bien obligé d’en convenir : son homme avait fait les choses bien !

L’intérieur des chambres n’était que pans de bois, fenêtres à verrières losangées qu’occultaient de fins rideaux de tulle et épais tapis. Des tissus moelleux et douillets recouvraient meubles et literie, dans une atmosphère un peu désuète qui appelait à la douceur de vivre.

Nuts renvoya le groom qui avait convoyé leurs bagages avec un généreux pourboire et refusa son offre de leur apporter une tasse de thé. En dépit du flegme britannique, le jeune homme eut presque l’air déçu. Il se retira pourtant sans un mot.

Buster roula doucement à travers l’immense pièce, explorant le petit salon et le bow-window garni d’épais coussins. L’endroit idéal pour une petite sieste, réchauffé par le soleil qui tapait doucement au travers des épais carreaux colorés. Nuts le rejoignit et entreprit de lui masser, observant lui aussi le parc qui s’étendait à l’extérieur, avec son étang et ses arbres centenaires.

— Tu crois qu’ils nous laisseront monter en haut de la tour ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

— Peut-être que si tu les menaces…

— Ou si tu leur refait le coup de la discrimination. Comme à l’aéroport…

— Ça a marché, non ? ricana Buster en se retournant. Il faut bien aider ces pauvres petits handicapés sans défense.

Nuts rit doucement. Tendrement.

— Toi ? Sans défense ? J’aurais tout entendu…

Un peu gêné par cette expression qui en disait trop long, Buster se racla la gorge et fixa leurs bagages empilés au sol.

— Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu’on est venu faire là maintenant ? Ou je remets le bandeau ?

— Hum, je n’aurais rien contre te remettre le bandeau, gloussa son compagnon qui se relevait pourtant. Et non, tu ne sauras rien. La surprise est pour demain. En attendant, on a le choix entre le spa de l’hôtel, dit-il en consultant une brochure posée sur un délicat bureau de bois blanchi, une promenade sur l’île ou une petite sieste…

— Viens par là. Fais voir la plaquette.

Comme l’avait escompté Buster, Nuts s’approcha et il en profita pour le capturer au passage, utilisant son polo comme un levier pour obliger son géant à ployer jusqu’à lui. Il l’embrassa avec affection et reconnaissance. Même s’il ne savait pas encore ce que Nuts avait prévu d’autre, ce moment lui suffisait.

D’ordinaire, ils devaient batailler ferme lorsqu’il s’agissait de s’octroyer un week-end rien qu’à eux. Entre le restaurant et le travail de Nuts qui était devenu légèrement envahissant ces derniers mois, les choses n’avaient pas été simples. Cette fois, son très décidé et très têtu compagnon ne lui avait tout simplement pas laissé le choix.

Ils partaient, point barre. Non, il n’était pas possible de reporter.

Alors Buster avait fait ses bagages et empaqueté des vêtements chauds, comme l’avait exigé Nuts.

— Je vote pour la sieste en premier, dit-il en soulevant le tissu du polo pour déboucler la ceinture de son compagnon. Même si je n’ai pas vraiment sommeil.

Nuts se pencha et encadra son visage de ses bras, ses mains posées sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil roulant. Son sourire s’était mué en une moue sensuelle, un peu paresseuse. Une invitation à laisser le soleil se coucher sur cette fin d’après-midi pendant qu’ils feraient l’amour, enfoui sous l’épais édredon de plumes.

— Ha oui ? Et qu’as-tu en tête, grognon ?

— Aide-moi à me mettre au lit et tu sauras…

Ça aussi c’était nouveau, le fait que Buster arrive désormais à lâcher prise et à s’appuyer sur la force de son amant. Ou plutôt, cela s’était installé progressivement entre eux, lorsque la honte et la fierté avaient décidé de s’estomper. Pas de s’effacer, car Buster savait qu’il aurait toujours des mauvais jours qui lui feraient haïr ses jambes et le monde entier avec.

En tout cas, à cet instant précis, loin de tout et de tous, il se sentait capable de demander de l’aide. Il savait que cela ne se retournerait pas contre lui. Nuts le souleva sans efforts et, sans que Buster l’ait prévu, il se retrouva balancé comme un vulgaire sac de grains, rebondissant sur le matelas.

— C’est pour avoir ronchonné pendant tout le trajet, s’esclaffa Nuts, hilare.

— Tu vas me le payer tellement cher !

 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu’ils émergèrent, encore tièdes de sommeil et d’un délicieux bien-être post-coïtal. Nuts observa son amant, ses traits chiffonnés et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

— Comment tu te sens ?

Une question murmurée tout en sachant qu’elle pousserait Buster à froncer les sourcils, voire à s’agacer. Mais Nuts ne pouvait s’en empêcher. C’était la même chose à chaque fois que Buster le prenait en lui, la même inquiétude. La peur de le blesser, de l’écraser, de se montrer trop brusque.

Pour une fois, le mince pli de contrariété n’apparut pas et Buster se contenta d’étirer la partie supérieure de son corps à la manière d’un chat repu. À moins qu’il ait décidé de ne plus répondre pour faire enrager Nuts et l’obliger à garder ses inquiétudes pour lui, aussi légitimes soient-elles. Ce serait bien le genre de cette tête de cochon.

Perdu dans ce silence, Nuts parcourut le corps à demi dévoilé par la couette avec la familiarité des amants qui se sont déjà explorés tant de fois. D’un doigt léger, il traça le contour des muscles abdominaux, glissant pour finir son index dans la petite traînée de poils sombres.

— Tu es déjà prêt à remettre le couvert ? lui demanda Buster, un poil goguenard. Tu sais qu’on n’a plus vingt ans…

— Parle pour toi, grand-père. Je suis en pleine forme…

— Et en pleine croissance, ricana Buster lorsque l’estomac de Nuts grogna à la manière d’un animal enragé.

Ce dernier s’étira à son tour et relâcha un bâillement à mi-chemin du rire.

— J’avoue que j’aurais bien un petit creux…

— Tu as toujours un petit creux, ventre sur pattes !

La pudeur n’avait jamais étouffé Nuts, aussi n’attrapa-t-il aucun vêtement avant d’aller consulter sa montre, demeurée sur le bureau.

— Dix-huit heures… On va manger un morceau ? Ils ont une partie restau et une partie pub. Qu’est-ce qui te tente ?

Buster se redressa à son tour et, un par un, Nuts lui restitua ses vêtements qui avaient volé dans la pièce.

— Ma foi, va pour le pub. Je n’ai pas envie de poireauter trois plombes à table, entouré de loufiats en uniformes.

— Ce sont des kilts…

— J’ai dépassé ce fantasme-là à dix-huit ans.

— Qui te dit que c’est mon cas ?

Ce n’était pas très _fair-play_ , mais Nuts adorait voir une étincelle plus que polaire s’installer dans le regard bleu glacier lorsque Buster était jaloux. Pour tout dire, grognon cachait bien son jeu et il fallait le connaître pour s’en apercevoir.

Nuts se dit que c’était pathétique à son âge de s’amuser à jouer avec la jalousie de son mec. Pourtant la férocité qui crispait légèrement les traits de Buster ne manquait jamais d’envoyer un long frisson courir sur sa peau. Il était sans doute bien le seul à apprécier de vivre avec un grincheux possessif.

Pour apaiser l’orage qu’il avait lui-même fait naître, Nuts se pencha et vola un long baiser tout aussi exclusif à son amant. Il ne précisa pas que le seul qu’il aurait éventuellement voulu admirer en kilt, c’était Buster lui-même. Sachant à quel point ce dernier détestait la vue de ses jambes bousillées, cela aurait été aussi déplacé qu’insensible.

L’image n’était pourtant pas sans… attraits.

— On y va ? finit-il par demander quand tous deux furent prêts.

 

Le pub n’était en fait qu’une petite pièce attenant au restaurant, mais on pouvait s’y asseoir dans de profonds fauteuils club et commander ses plats à un barman qui frottait avec décontraction un comptoir d’acajou.

Nuts en ramena deux bières qu’ils sirotèrent près du feu. Le serveur leur proposa de rajouter du bois dans le poêle ouvert, ce qu’ils refusèrent. Au mur, dans un enchevêtrement d’étagères biscornues, s’entassaient pêle-mêle vieux livres écornés et bibelots. De la porcelaine et des cadres qui donnaient à la pièce une allure de brocante.

Un vieux cocker aux oreilles duveteuses quoique piquetées de poils blancs ronflait sur un fauteuil qu’il semblait avoir annexé de manière définitive. Il ouvrit un œil paresseux pour lorgner sur les assiettes fumantes qu’apporta le barman, mais le referma aussitôt. _Trop d’efforts…_

Buster se surprit à savourer la nourriture avec simplicité, sans chercher à en décortiquer les secrets. Il en revenait à ce qui lui avait fait aimer son métier : le plaisir tout simple de partager un repas. Pas de techniques élaborées ni d’ingrédients exotiques, juste un grand chaudron dans lequel on dépose de bonnes choses et la volonté de les savourer. Ensuite, ne reste plus qu’à touiller et à laisser faire la magie.

C’était cette sensation qui avait poussé Buster vers la cuisine, alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un ado en pleine révolte, paumé et incapable de trouver sa voie. Nick avait, bien involontairement d’ailleurs, manqué de les empoisonner un certain nombre de fois à l’époque, quand ils avaient commencé à partager le vieil appartement miteux. Alors Buster avait pris les choses en main, jusqu’à l’entêtement, comme à son habitude.

Sans qu’il le voie venir, cela lui avait plu. Un petit peu plus de ci, moins de cela, émincer, trancher, hacher, mélanger. La menthe et la cannelle. La viande et le poisson. Le sucré et le salé. Il se faisait parfois l’image d’un druide remuant quelque mystérieuse potion. L’image l’avait amusé, puis elle était restée. Et quelque part, les années aidant, Buster s’était persuadé qu’il y avait bel et bien un peu de magie dans la cuisine.

Le plaisir tout simple d’un geste maîtrisé, parfaitement exécuté, comme quelque rune que l’on tracerait dans l’air. _Le coup de main_ , disait son maître d’apprentissage, un vieil Irlandais qui avait apporté avec lui son accent du Connemara.

D’ordinaire, Buster ne ressentait cette forme de plénitude que lorsqu’il était lui-même aux commandes, entouré de ses casseroles et de sa brigade. C’était donc assez surprenant de repasser de l’autre côté du mur. D’être celui qui profite et qui goûte. Pas désagréable non plus…

Nuts lui sourit par-dessus sa bière, comme si lui aussi pouvait ressentir cette aura apaisée qui les entourait comme une douce couverture. Une bûche craqua dans le poêle tandis qu’un peu de mousse s’attardait dans l’épaisse barbe blonde, juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Buster l’en chassa du revers du pouce, indifférent au regard un peu surpris du barman qu’il sentit peser dans son dos.

 

***

 

Nuts les réveilla peu après l’aube, alors que le parc alentour frémissait à peine. Le temps était clair, dégagé, et une très légère brise frissonnait dans l’air ambiant quand ils sortirent de l’hôtel, vêtus de pied en cap. Nuts avait insisté pour que Buster s’habille chaudement et enfile son gros manteau doublé. Puis le fichu bandeau avait fait son grand retour.

Ronchonnant, Buster avait réclamé son fauteuil avant de l’ajuster.

— Tu n’en auras pas besoin pour cette fois. Et non, pas la peine de me poser de questions…

La curiosité avait pris le pas sur sa légère anxiété et Buster s’était exécuté, un peu surpris lorsque Nuts l’avait installé sur son dos, comme ce jour-là, dans le métro, et à de nombreuses autres reprises depuis.

— Ne triche pas, grognon !

Puis ils s’étaient mis en route, les bras de Buster serrés autour des larges épaules et ses foutus guibolles pendouillant comme des nouilles trop cuites. La chaleur du corps de Nuts offrait un contraste saisissant avec cette petite brise piquante qui charriait jusqu’à eux l’odeur de la mer, des algues et de la bruyère.

Le bruit des pas de Nuts étouffés par l’herbe succéda au crissement des graviers et, bientôt, le clapotis de vague léchant des rochers s’éleva.

— Tu nous emmènes prendre un bain ?

— Peut-être, ça va dépendre…

— De quoi ?

— De la météo, s’esclaffa Nuts.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il poursuivit son chemin.

À mesure qu’ils progressaient, un autre son enfla. Un mélange de sons à vrai dire, et qui n’avait rien de _naturel_ de ce que pouvait en juger Buster. Comme si une gigantesque soufflerie s’était mise en action. Un bruit de toile qui se froisse résonna, ainsi qu’une série de claquements…

Il avait déjà entendu ce raffut-là, mais il peinait à mettre une image dessus.

Nuts s’immobilisa et des pas crissèrent non loin d’eux. Quelqu’un s’approchait.

— Alors, vous êtes prêts ? demanda une voix joyeuse. Ha, je vois que tout le monde n’est pas encore au courant du programme de la matinée…

Un tressaillement assaillit Buster.

_Oh putain. Ça ne pouvait pas…_

— Nuts, je peux enlever le bandeau maintenant ? demanda-t-il d’une voix hachée.

— Je crois bien.

Buster n’avait pas besoin de voir le visage mangé de barbe dorée pour savoir que Nuts souriait de toutes ses dents de travers. Il arrache le bandeau d’un geste vif et celui-ci demeura prisonnier de ses doigts crispés par la surprise.

La soufflerie, le bruit de tissu…

Juste en face d’eux, une petite dizaine de personnes étaient occupées à s’assurer que le gonflage d’une montgolfière se passe sans encombre. La toile n’était encore que peu tendue et le ballon ne ressemblait pour le moment qu’à une demie poire écrasée au sol. Une poire aux rayures bleues et blanches.

Face à eux, celui qui devait être le pilote riait, sans doute amusé par l’expression éberluée de Buster. Pour sa part, il se sentait bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Une série de jurons très imagés se succédèrent dans son crâne, néanmoins bloqués au fond de sa gorge nouée.

_C’était… C’était…_

— Comme tu m’avais formellement interdit le saut en parachute, commença Nuts, avec une drôle de pointe de timidité dans la voix, j’ai pensé que ça pourrait être chouette aussi… Ce n’est pas un avion, mais…

— Pose-moi, exigea Buster, le coupant sans vergogne.

Un peu surpris, Nuts tourna la tête vers lui.

— Il n’y a rien pour t’asseoir…

 _Et merde !_ Dans la confusion, Buster en avait même oublié ses foutues jambes. _Saloperies ! Saloperies !_

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son public, il agrippa alors les joues de Nuts, quitte à leur broyer le cou à tous les deux, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La violence des émotions qui se bousculaient en lui était telle que leurs dents se heurtèrent.

Peu importait. Buster n’avait pas de mots, alors les gestes devraient suffire, car il avait besoin d’évacuer ce trop plein qui menaçait de l’engloutir. Un véritable torrent qui le poussa à agripper les cheveux de Nuts et à piller sa bouche comme un affamé.

Son amant lui rendait son baiser comme il le pouvait, la nuque ployée en une drôle de position, visiblement très inconfortable. Buster le relâcha donc, même s’il pressa aussitôt son front dans le creux du cou de Nuts. Une drôle d’humidité lui picotait les yeux, dont il ne voulait rien savoir.

De même qu’il ne voulait toujours rien dire. Parce qu’il se connaissait trop bien et savait qu’il aurait tôt fait d’enfouir ce maelstrom qui l’assaillait sous une remarque bourrue. Hors de question. Nuts méritait mieux que ses dérobades. Cet instant méritait mieux…

C’était ce qu’on avait fait de plus dingue et de plus magique pour lui, et de loin.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa la montgolfière vers laquelle était reparti le pilote, sans doute pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité.

— Buster ? Tu vas bien ? s’inquiéta Nuts.

Il hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler, et resserra son étreinte.

— Tu veux bien dire un truc ? Tu commences à me foutre les jetons. N’importe quoi…

— Peux pas, croassa Buster, la voix rauque. Je vais dire une connerie.

Cela arracha un petit rire tout aussi rugueux à son compagnon qui, d’un mouvement des reins, replaça son précieux fardeau plus haut sur ses hanches.

— On y va ? proposa-t-il, presque à voix basse.

Face à eux, le ballon avait gagné en ampleur et commençait à se redresser. Le pilote leur fit d’ailleurs signe. Buster hocha la tête et ils s’avancèrent.

Les minutes suivantes glissèrent dans une sorte de brouillard. Ou de transe peut-être. On leur expliqua que le gonflage ne durerait plus très longtemps. Près d’eux, la soufflerie faisait un vacarme de tous les diables.

Ensuite le pilote précisa que la nacelle était spécialement équipée pour accueillir un passager _à mobilité réduite_. Buster ne tiqua même pas sur ces conneries de politiquement correct et se laissa porter.

Point de panier en osier dans leur cas, mais une nacelle qui s’ouvrait sur le côté et pourvue d’un siège rehaussé pour ne pas gâcher la vue. Dès que la montgolfière fut suffisamment gonflée pour se redresser, Nuts y installa Buster et ils refermèrent les sangles de sécurité sur sa taille.

On leur donna quelques autres consignes qu’il entendit à peine, puis Nuts et le pilote grimpèrent. On largua le lest, les amarres et le ballon s’élança à l’assaut du ciel, propulsé par son énorme masse d’air chaud.

Au loin, le soleil finissait de se lever sur les criques de l’île, projetant une myriade de couleurs iridescentes au-dessus des roseaux et sur les plages dont la mer s’était retirée, semant derrière elle des dizaines de flaques argentées.

 

Buster ne prononça pas un mot tout le temps que dura le vol. Les doigts cramponnés au rebord de la nacelle, son regard était avide et il semblait offrir son visage au vent froid et piquant qui les entourait.

Nuts, bien qu’il discute avec le pilote – presque à voix basse, comme s’ils avaient passé un accord tacite pour ne pas briser l’instant –, ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer son compagnon à intervalles réguliers.

Il ne connaissait pas ce Buster-là, il ne l’avait jamais vu. Tout au plus l’avait-il deviné lorsque Grognon parlait de ses sauts en parachute. Étonnamment, dans ces moments-là, l’amertume n’était que rarement de la partie. La douleur d’avoir perdu ses jambes au cours d’un saut n’avait jamais entaché les souvenirs de Buster.

La brise d’altitude jouait dans les courts cheveux bruns, les emmêlant et les démêlant au gré de ses fantaisies, de même qu’au sol elle semait ondes et vaguelettes à la surface de l’eau. Les yeux de glace semblaient boire une infinité de détails, du vol des oiseaux jusqu’aux contours d’une autre île qu’on devinait, à quelques miles de la côte.

Aussi soudainement qu’il s’était figé sur son dos en avisant la montgolfière, Buster se tourna vers Nuts et lui offrit… un sourire.

Non, c’était trop bête.

Pourquoi aucun mot n’existait-il pour décrire l’expression qui le transfigurait à ce moment-là ?

Buster n’avait jamais été aussi ouvert, aussi vulnérable… et aussi beau.

Il y avait quelque-chose d’enfantin et de très pur qui se lisait sur son visage à cet instant. Un plaisir si sincère qu’il contracta l’estomac de Nuts et lui vola une ou deux respirations. La froideur et la carapace de sarcasmes avaient fondu sous l’effet de ce tiède soleil de printemps. Envolées. Dispersées par ce petit matin frissonnant.

Liberté…

Buster n’avait pas besoin de ses jambes pour voler.

Il tendit la main, sans un mot, mais sans rien dissimuler non plus. Son visage parlait pour lui, livrait la vérité toute nue. Nuts saisit les doigts un peu raidis par le froid en mettant son propre tremblement sur le compte de la température, sachant pertinemment que ça n’avait rien à voir.

Il se laissa attirer par Buster qui l’incita à s’adosser au rebord, juste à côté de lui. Mais Nuts préfère se poster dans le dos de son amant, pour l’enlacer et attirer sa tête contre son ventre. Il s’y nicha et le vol repris, silencieux à l’exception des claquements de la toile et des grondements intermittents de la soufflerie.

 

Alors que Nuts le ramenait à l’hôtel, de la même manière qu’ils l’avaient quitté, faisait fi des regards interloqués des quelques clients attablés sous la verrière, Buster manquait toujours de mots. Il en avait trouvé suffisamment pour remercier le pilote et discuter un moment après l’atterrissage. Encore quelques autres dans la voiture qui les reconduisait jusqu’au manoir.

Mais maintenant qu’ils étaient en passe de regagner leur chambre, seuls, les paroles le fuyaient à nouveau. Ça n’était pourtant pas faute d’émotions, car elles continuaient de bouillonner et de déborder en lui. À moins que ça ne soit finalement là le cœur du problème.

Reprendre de l’altitude avait réveillé tant de choses en lui, tant de souvenirs. Des sensations qu’il pensait ne plus jamais connaître aussi. Il les avait redécouvertes et elles s’étaient même trouvées décuplées. Pourquoi ?

La certitude jusqu’ici bien vivace qu’il ne revolerait jamais ?

Ou était-ce la présence de Nuts ?

Cela lui donnait le vertige de penser que son compagnon avait tout organisé ainsi. Pour lui. Parce que Nuts ne considérait pas – n’avait même jamais considéré – que Buster était différent. Ou que son handicap devait l’empêcher de céder à ses folies et ses envies.

Finalement Buster lui-même en doutait bigrement plus que Nuts. Et jour après jour, ce géant blond s’échinait à lui prouver le contraire, à lui faire oublier ses saloperies de guibolles en miettes.

« Ce ne sont que des jambes. Ce n’est pas toi », avait un jour tonné Nuts, dans un des rares moments où il s’emportait.

Buster ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du contexte. Sans doute s’était-il encore montré odieux pour une raison qui lui échappait désormais. Un jour où la hargne l’avait repris, et l’envie de tout envoyer valser avec.

Il y en aurait encore de ces jours-là, pourtant, confusément, quelque-chose lui soufflait que cette petite heure passée dans les nuages venait de changer la donne. Ça n’était pas un bouleversement ni même une quelconque révélation. Non, l’émotion qui l’assaillait était plus subtile. Plus… permanente. Une certitude qui, à force de ronger les fondations du doute, finit par trouver un point d’ancrage, solide et viable.

 

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et Nuts se positionna de manière à ce que Buster puisse passer leur carte magnétique dans le lecteur. Une fois à l’intérieur, le silence feutré de l’hôtel se referma sur eux.

— Ton fauteuil ? Le lit ? Un des canapés ?

— Le canapé, je veux bien…

Nuts l’y déposa en douceur et Buster prit le temps pour enlever sa veste et se caler contre les coussins. Puis sans chercher à questionner cet élan, il ouvrit les bras. Nuts s’y glissa, avec sa délicatesse et sa retenue coutumière.

Malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, il était toujours précautionneux quand il s’agissait de le toucher. Buster avait bien ronchonné un million de fois que, foutues pour foutues, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose si ses jambes étaient un peu plus écrasées que d’ordinaire. D’autant que ça ne risquait pas de lui faire mal…

Il attira Nuts plus près, jusqu’à menacer de l’étouffer. Ou de l’absorber.

La caboche poilue se retrouva pressée contre sa poitrine et Buster y enfouit les doigts, glissant dans les mèches blondes où s’accrochait encore un reste de fraîcheur. Tout en contraste, le souffle chaud de Nuts traversa le tissu de ses vêtements.

— Merde, souffla Buster en renversant le cou en arrière, les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre le dossier. Je… Je sais que je devrais te dire un truc, là maintenant. Quelque-chose de particulièrement inspiré. Qui aurait du sens. Sauf que… rien ne vient. C’est là, mais coincé quelque-part et…

— C’est rien, Grognon, gloussa tendrement Nuts qui avait entrepris de lui caresser les biceps tout le temps qu’avait duré cette tirade.

— Rien ? Rien ? Comment peux-tu dire que ce n’est rien. C’était… parfait.

— Ce n’était pas un parachute…

— C’était encore mieux, répondit Buster dans ses cheveux. Même en trouvant un type assez taré pour accepter de sauter avec moi, ça n’aurait pas été toi. Pas avec toi. Pas comme aujourd’hui… Tu…

Il se couvrit les yeux de son avant-bras.

— Merci.

D’ordinaire, Nuts aurait déjà dissipé cette pointe d’embarras d’une remarque teintée d’humour et de tendresse. Pas aujourd’hui. Lui aussi paraissait secoué par l’expérience et il demeurait immobile, bercé par la respiration de Buster et les à-coups de son cœur.

— J’aurais aimé faire plus, murmura-t-il.

— Si tu fais un truc encore plus dingue que ça pour moi, je risque de ne plus être fonctionnel du tout.

La pointe d’humour dans la voix de Buster se noya dans un raclement de gorge.

— Je… C’est presque trop. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce que j’ai fait pour mériter quelqu’un comme toi. Surtout quand je suis incapable de te rendre la pareille. Et pourtant, coupa-t-il Nuts avant que ce dernier ne le fasse, je ne culpabilise plus. Ou presque plus ! Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi, monsieur Macsen, mais il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse filer…

Les yeux de Nuts croisèrent les siens, scellant avec certitude ce moment entre eux. Un instant où tout se joue. Une promesse. Un très lent et très doux sourire fleurit sur le visage mangé de barbe, creusant les rides du visage lumineux.

— Tu racontes quand même beaucoup de conneries, Grognon, murmura-t-il. Tu te souviens que tu as quand même traversé toute la fichue campagne et la moitié de Londres sous la neige pour me récupérer à l’aéroport ?

— Détail…

— Tu t’es réconcilié avec ton ex.

— En général, ça ne rapporte pas de bons points avec le nouveau mec. Tu vois que tu es bizarre…

— Tu es venu à Cardiff avec moi. Deux fois.

Oui, pour rencontrer le père de Nuts et, quelques-mois plus tard, pour l’enterrer. Buster s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. De cet homme rude qui lui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison et avait simplement hoché la tête lorsque Nuts l’avait présenté comme son compagnon. Le silence de la table avait d’abord été pesant. Puis ils avaient parlé, de choses qui ne comptaient pas. À la manière des anciens, parce que la pudeur interdisait tout le reste.

Trois jours durant, Nuts et Buster ne s’étaient pas touchés autrement que pour négocier les obstacles du quotidien, surtout dans une vieille bicoque qui n’avait sans doute jamais pensé recevoir d’handicapé. Ça semblait naturel, la bonne chose à faire. Aucun d’eux n’en avait parlé et, d’un accord tacite, ils avaient gardé leurs distances.

Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Ce qui importait, c’était que Buster soit là, à cette table, et que le père de Nuts sorte trois verres pour les remplir d’une infâme piquette. Un truc que personne d’autre ne devrait boire tant la parenté avec l’alcool à brûler était proche.

Ils avaient dîné à la lumière d’une ampoule nue, sur une nappe à carreaux usée jusqu’au plastique. Puis ils avaient regardé le rugby à la télé, gardant leurs verres à la main et pestant contre cet abruti de numéro 7.

Oui, Buster s’en souvenait. De même qu’il se souvenait de leur retour quelques mois plus tard. Une chambre d’hôpital qui les avait menés à un cimetière sous la pluie, pratiquement désert. Là non plus Buster n’avait pas esquissé un geste en direction de Nuts. Ils avaient partagé la même averse et cela suffisait.

— Tu vois…, souffla Nuts. Ça compte, c’est tout.

Une promenade dans le métro. Une ou deux averses. Un vol en montgolfière.

Des fragments de kaléidoscope qui s’assemblent pour former un tout. Qui changent la donne et changent les gens. Bouleversent les certitudes et les mauvaises habitudes. Des instants qui chassent les peurs et illuminent de leurs couleurs les coins d’ombre.

Buster sentit un poids s’envoler de sa poitrine. Léger, léger… Il l’était presque autant qu’un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, alors qu’ils dérivaient dans le ciel.

— Putain, c’que je t’aime…

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour ces deux-là. Souhaitons leur bonne chance ;)
> 
> Sinon, dans ma besace, il me reste quelques fanfics (deux gros OS en fait :p) que je posterai la semaine prochaine et la suivante. Un ajout à ma compil "Bromance Mass Effect" et une autre centrée sur Fenris de Dragon Age 2. 
> 
> Bisous à tous


End file.
